My Cheating Heart: Restricted Scenes
by tweety-src-clt9
Summary: Contains Sexier and Racier Scenes only. Companion Piece to My Cheating Heart (Book 1 Completed. Book 2 Ongoing). After learning about what it takes to be the Master of Death from Osiris and Merlin, Harry Potter accepts the responsibility to make things better for himself and his lady. Or is it? See Main Story for Full Summary.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: A companion piece for _My Cheating Heart._

The scene below is part of Chapter 30 - Strengthening Relationships.

I decided to have the racier scenes separated from the main story because there are younger audiences who enjoy reading MCH. Besides, not all people like reading smut.

I'm looking forward to your reviews, faves, and follows.

* * *

**My Cheating Heart: Restricted Scenes**

By: tweety-src-clt9

Chapter Thirty: Strengthening Relationships

Despite the fear seeping through her bones because of the mysterious man she bumped into at the auction, Hermione couldn't help but feel anxious and excited about what is to come…

After all these years, she will be making love to Harry once again.

The first time they made love, it was all because of lies and deceit. A cunning plan to trick him into marrying her just so she could save him from Ginny Weasley's nefarious plot.

This time around, they will be making love because it is a culmination of their newly established relationship as husband and wife.

This time around, there will be no lies. Instead, it will all be about passion, caring, desire, and love. It may have taken them a decade to understand that they always did belong to one another, but tonight, there will be no holding back...

As she plans to share her body with him, so too will she swear to share her life with him.

Tonight, they will consummate their marriage for the very first time. She will be Harry Potter's wife in every sense of the word. And after that, there will be no turning back. It is the ultimate surrender of her fragile heart. As she makes love to him tonight, she is making a promise to fully place her trust in him once again.

And yes, after tonight, she will no longer be Hermione Granger…

Because from this night onwards, she chooses to be forevermore, the Lady Potter.

As Harry opened the door to the master bedroom, she bit her bottom lip in anticipation. When he closed the door by giving it a light kick, she sighed.

"Are you sure about this, Hermione?", Harry asked one more time.

"Yes, Harry. I want you to make love to me... I need you to chase away my fears", she said in a breathless voice. He gently set her on top of the bed and their eyes met. She could feel the nervous tension in the air.

"So…"

"Er – ", they chorused. Both of them gave a nervous chuckle.

"It's not like we're virgins", she huffed.

"Technically, we only did it once", he shrugged.

"Maybe… we should take our clothes off or something", she suggested.

"No! Don't!", his hand made a stopping gesture.

"You want to do this with clothes on?", she said with an eyebrow raised.

"Er no. What I meant was, I'd rather, er, you know, take your clothes off myself", he bashfully muttered. Taking a deep breath to control her nerves, she slowly stood up from the bed with her back turned to him.

"Carry on then", she whispered. She could feel Harry standing close behind her, just mere inches separating them. She could feel a shiver run up her spine as his shaking hand slowly lowered the zipper of her gown. As the zipper is fully lowered, his fingers caressed the exposed skin on her back in a slow teasing motion.

"You are so… beautiful", his voice was husky as his breath tickled her ear. She bit her bottom lip to stop herself from moaning when his calloused hands slowly lowered her gown until it pooled at her feet. Since the design of the gown required her to go braless, she is now standing with her back turned, in nothing but a pair of black strappy sandals and lace knickers. His left hand wrapped around her waist to pull her closer to his body. She gasped. His erection is now standing proudly as it pressed against her bum.

"Turn around", he whispered as he gently bit her earlobe. When she obeyed his command, the first thing she saw is his piercing emerald orbs blazing with lust and desire… The sensual promise in his mesmerizing eyes made her shiver with arousal.

Before she could react, Harry lifted her. On impulse, she wrapped her legs around his waist as her arms slid around his shoulders. He closed the distance between their lips in a hot steamy kiss. His tongue gently coaxing her mouth to welcome him, which she immediately allowed. She could feel herself being lowered to the mattress as she felt herself getting lost in Harry's passionate kisses. They pulled apart for air. Their eyes locked and their chests heaving.

"I love you Hermione Granger", he was breathless. His cheeks flushed.

"I love you Harry", she whispered back as her fingers played with his messy hair.

"Your heels are digging on my back", he said with a chuckle.

"Oh my! I am so sorry", she tried to unwrap her legs around him but he shook his head.

"No. It's alright. It's kinda hot", he wiggled his eyebrows and she rolled her eyes.

"You know, hardly seems fair that you're still wearing way too many clothes", she mused.

"There. Happy?", he only closed his eyes for a second and all of his clothes disappeared.

"Show off", she huffed.

"Oh…wait a sec", he looked up at the ceiling and only pointed a finger to conjure a large mirror. She blushed as she saw their reflection. Harry was hovering naked on top of her, his back muscles and his firm buttocks exposed in all its fine uncovered glory. Her heels were digging against his waist. It was the hottest thing she had ever seen! Since the room was bright, she could see everything.

"I didn't know you can wandlessly conjure objects", she muttered and he laughed.

"Only you, my love could contemplate things like that while naked", he chuckled.

"How long will the mirror last?", she cannot help but be curious.

"Four hours tops", he shrugged.

"What is the mirror for?", she was looking into his emerald green eyes as she said that.

"You'll see", he winked before kissing her lips once again. Their tongues tangled and battled for dominance. She lost the fight when one of his hands started playing with her nipples while the other explored lower…

"Harry", she moaned. When their lips parted, Harry started giving her neck open-mouthed kisses. She bit her bottom lip to stop herself from being too loud. As Harry's lips are now venturing on the valley of her breast, she closed her eyes.

"Let it go, love. Tonight is all about you", he whispered huskily before suckling on her left breast before moving to the other.

"Oh my god!", she groaned. When she opened her eyes, she could see all that Harry was doing to her from the mirror. His mouth's assault on her nipples, accompanied by his fingers grazing her knickers and the sensual sight made her even more aroused. She could feel how drenched her knickers are at this particular moment, and she flushed due to embarrassment.

"Woah!", she yelped when she was dragged down to the edge of the bed. She was surprised to see Harry now kneeling on the floor. She glanced at the ceiling and she flushed even further. Her legs were spread apart, her heels digging deep on the mattress, and Harry was kneeling in between them.

"Remember this?", Harry said with a smirk.

"Remember what?", she whispered.

"This", he murmured before his mouth lowered on the center of her femininity. She was looking at what Harry was doing to her from the mirror and it made her feel feverish with desire. Her mind drifted to the first time they made love. Back when she tricked Harry into sleeping with her in the guise of a love ritual. While clueless about pleasuring women, he did his best to make her first time special by going down on her…he was a natural at that many years ago. Frankly, his technique is much better now. _Must be the parseltongue…_

"Harry!", she yelled admonishingly when she felt her knickers being ripped apart. The torn lace was haphazardly tossed across the room.

"I'll buy you a new one", he muttered before he started licking her once again. He used one hand to rub her folds as his tongue brought her higher and higher to the heavens... She trembled as her first wave of orgasm hit.

"Harry…stop... can't take…more", she muttered between deep breaths. Her right hand tugged at his messy hair to pull him away from her hyper-sensitized core.

"Did you enjoy that?", he said as he rejoined her on the bed.

"Yes", she groaned. She was still heavily panting because of his pleasurable assault.

"Good. Happy to be of service", he said with a smirk before pecking her on the lips.

"Harry, just make love to me already", she rolled her eyes.

"Eager are we?", he teased. She bit her bottom lip as she felt his fingers tweaking her nipples.

"Please…", she moaned.

"With great pleasure, my lady", Harry said gallantly as he positioned himself in between her legs. As she felt the tip of his manhood slowly parting her lower lips, she took a deep breath. She remembered how much it hurt the first time due to her inexperience and his, well, very considerable size.

"Please be gentle", she whispered. She felt her abdomen grow warm and it glowed for a few seconds. It was a contraceptive charm, once again cast by Harry wandlessly. _Being married to the world's most powerful wizard has its perks…_

"Always", his eyes were penetrating her own as he slowly eased inside her. He wrapped her legs around his waist, her heels digging on his firm buttocks. He clasped their hands together as he sensually thrust in and out of her.

Glancing at the mirror, with Harry's strong muscular back, his firm bum moving in time with his thrusts, she screamed his name as she orgasmed for the second time.

"Harder…Harry", she moaned. He lowered his mouth to passionately kiss her as he started pounding into her relentlessly as requested. As their bodies were drenched in sweat, their hips meeting each other thrust for thrust, their eyes connected… and together they screamed each other's name in ecstasy.

They were panting hard. Their eyes locked as the heat of their passion overwhelmed them.

"I love you", they whispered at the same time. Harry gave her one last kiss before he slowly pulled out of her body. She gasped when she felt her sandals vanish.

"Don't worry, I stored your shoes in the walk-in closet", he murmured into her ear as he drew her close with an embrace.

"Thank you", she smiled before closing her eyes.

"Sleep, my love. I'll keep you safe", that was the last thing she remembered before she lost herself to the land of dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is the complete and unabridged version of Chapter Two for My Cheating Heart 2. This is a very fluffy and smutty chapter. Hence, in the main story of MCH, it will immediately go to Chapter Three.

I know it's rather hard to navigate between the restricted scenes and the main story but there are younger audiences out there. So, I must consider them.

On my A03 account, _tweetysrcclt9, _My Cheating Heart is posted completely. All restricted scenes are blended with the main story since its rating is tagged as Mature.

The chapter features lyrics of the song, _I'll Make Love To You _by Boyz II Men.

Hot or not? Let me know in the reviews.

Your follows, faves, and revs make my day.

* * *

**My Cheating Heart Book 2 (Restricted Scene)**

By: tweety-src-clt9

Chapter Two: Loving Hermione

After a few minutes of twirling, Hermione's hospital bed finally landed inside the master bedroom of their penthouse suite. As soon as they arrived, his wife hurriedly got out of her bed before taking his hand firmly.

Despite the slight apprehension, he held her hand gently and followed her lead. He believes that she should just take it easy and rest. But since he remembered the healers' warnings about the heat she could feel from the overdose of the illegal stimulant, along with the way she all but demanded to be made love to as soon as she woke up, he is determined to do whatever his wife wants from him.

His heart erratically pounded in his chest. He does not know how much the latent effects of the drug recently in her system would affect their lovemaking. The few times he shared the physical expression of love with Hermione, it had always been slow, sensual, and sweet.

This time around, he feels that the love they are about to share will be entirely different. While Hermione is never ashamed to let him know of her pleasure as they make love, he had never seen her take any semblance of dominance in the bedroom.

Of course, he did not mind always taking the lead. As the man, he believes he should always make her feel loved, pleasured, and satisfied. Besides, he loves seeing his stern, proper, and bossy Hermione come undone at his touch.

The way her face, along with other parts of her body would flush, the sexy way she moans his name, and the way her brown eyes would darken with lust, is undoubtedly the hottest thing he had ever seen. But tonight, as her hand tugs him to follow her towards their ensuite bathroom, he is sure that he will see a more dominant side of his Hermione during their intimate moments.

* * *

When Hermione opened the door, he quietly followed her. Maybe she wants them to take a bath together. She had always been big on hygiene due to her personal preferences and her training as a healer. As Hermione locked the door, he remained standing there. His eyes were focused on her beautiful face.

After days of being afraid that he would lose her for good this time around, his heart is just so overwhelmed with love and happiness at the fact that she is still here.

She is still here with him. She is standing there in front of him.

She is safe. Alive. Breathing.

"Shower with me, Harry…It's so hot", her voice husky and beguiling. His eyes widened as her hands bunched up her long silk dress before haphazardly throwing the discarded garment on the floor. He could feel his body stand in attention at the sight. Underneath the silk dress, she was wearing nothing.

Hermione turned around to walk towards the shower. She glanced at him before she entered the glass door and with a smoldering look said, "Come follow me."

Just like a hypnotized man seduced by a nymph, he is unaware of the fact that his hands roughly raised his shirt so he could take them off. His eyes were glued on Hermione who is now letting the water rain down on her body. Her eyes were closed as she savored the feel of the water on her skin. She looks so innocent and so sensual at the same time.

He was fumbling on the buckle of his belt so he could do away with his pants and boxers but he heard Hermione's voice from the glass-covered shower area.

"Don't worry about them. We'll take it off under the shower. Just join me", she whispered as their eyes met.

He walked towards the shower with his pants on. He promised to do whatever she wants so he immediately obeyed her. When he opened the glass door, he was surprised when Hermione pulled him inside. Her arms immediately wrapped around his neck as she kissed him passionately. Her lips hot and demanding. He returned her passion with equal fervor. He groaned in her mouth when he felt her hands fumble with his belt and jeans.

As their lips pulled apart, he whispered into her ear, "What do you want, love?"

"Just stand still for me, let me have my fun", her lips grazed against his jaw before moving down to his neck.

He bit his bottom lip to stifle a moan and a giggle since her lips are now teasing on the ticklish spot on his chest. Her fingers caress his chest and abdomen slowly and sensually; it is an entirely new form of sexual and mental torture.

When she knelt in front of him, her lips kissing his happy trail, he shivered in anticipation.

He glanced down at her as she lowered his jeans and his boxers. His erection was very close to her face. He lifted each foot so that she could fully remove his clothes off. She left them on the wet tiled floor but he didn't care.

As Hermione's dainty hand closed around his hardness, he cursed at the sensation.

"Oh my! You're so hard but the skin is so smooth", her voice reminded him of the young curious Hermione who is absorbing new knowledge. This is the very first time that she touched his body in this intimate manner. He could explode just by the innocent touch of her fingers.

"Hermione", he groaned when her hands slowly pumped him once and then twice in an experimental motion. When her lips lowered around his hardness, he screamed her name in pleasure.

"Sorry… Did that hurt?", she suddenly pulled away.

"No! No! It feels brilliant! You can continue if you want", he was glancing down to a sight that he would never forget. Hermione kneeling in front of him, her face mere centimeters away from the core of his masculinity.

"Okay…I'm just trying this out of curiosity. I haven't done – "

"You don't have to explain, love. Just do whatever you want. Or you can stop if – ", whatever words he still wanted to say were replaced by a moan when he felt her lips on him once again. While Hermione is a newbie at this, there is just something so sensual about her experimental touch. After a few minutes, he was already biting hard on his bottom lip to stop himself from exploding.

"Hermione…let go… don't want to…in your…mouth", he muttered through gritted teeth as his eyes met her own. He sighed in relief and frustration when she let him go with a pop.

"So… how did I do?", she grinned as she stood up.

"I'd say that's between an exceeds expectations to an outstanding", he chuckled.

"Hmmm… I guess there's more room for improvement. Don't you think?", she mused as she wrapped her arms around him.

"What else do you want, love? I'm at your beck and call for tonight and for always", he whispered as he bit her earlobe.

"Make love to me, Harry… Right here… Right now", she pressed herself even closer to his body. The feel of their skin to skin contact under the cascading waters makes everything more arousing.

"Are you sure?", he is a bit apprehensive since he might end up hurting her in this cloistered space. He's used to loving her like a queen on a bed of silk sheets.

"Yes… I want you to finally cleanse the last of that bastard's mark", she pleaded. He captured her lips in a heated kiss as an answer. He lifted her right leg and wrapped it around his waist, securing it with one hand. He lowered his mouth to ravish her chest as his other hand made sure that her body is primed and ready to take him.

"Harry please", she moaned. Sensing her readiness, he gripped himself as he slowly entered her. He maneuvered them back against the tiled walls so that he could thrust better.

He needs to make this good for her. Making love to her tonight and maybe even the days after, is part of Hermione's healing process. So, he better make sure that this will be the sexiest and the most pleasurable night of her life.

"I love you, Hermione…I will always keep you safe…No one will ever harm you…and get away with it…as long as…I am alive", he said the words in between groans as he moved in and out of her.

"Harder, Harry…take me…make me forget…please", she stammered. He could feel her getting closer to the edge since her walls are now clenching hard around him.

"Anything for…you…love", he growled. He rested his leg against the wall as both of his palms are placed on each side of her head. He kissed her with so much love and tenderness as he pounded relentlessly just like she asked him to. After sharing each other's bodies in an entirely new place for both of them, wild screams of their lover's name could be heard all over the bathroom.

Together, they finally reached the feeling of completion and sexual ecstasy as their hearts pounded in perfect sync to the sounds of their loving.

When he carefully pulled out of her, he pressed a kiss on her forehead.

"Hi, love…You alright?", he was breathless.

"That was…wow", she whispered and he chuckled.

"I know…let's get cleaned up and then we can sleep", he suggested. When he saw her frown, he added, "Or we can make love some more." This time, she smiled. _It seems that the side effects of the cocaine last longer than expected…Ah well, at least I get to see a more dominant side of my Hermione in the bedroom, _he thought mischievously.

"Come on, scrub my back", she said bossily.

"Yes ma'am", he chuckled as he reached for the loofah.

* * *

After cleaning themselves up, Harry wandlessly summoned some clothes for himself and Hermione. She accepted the nightgown and the black knickers with a pout.

"Just put them on love, the night is far from being over, I promise I have a plan", he cajoled so she wore the nightgown that hugged her curves beautifully.

"Your plan better not involve sleeping anytime soon, Lord Potter… I still feel so hot", she huffed as she pulled the knickers up her thighs before settling them on her hip.

"Aren't you hungry, love? Do you want to eat something?", he asked as he put on a shirt.

"I want fruits, maybe strawberries, and chocolate. I'll eat a heavy meal tomorrow…you'll cook for me, right?", she said as she started to brush her long curly hair.

"Love, why is your hair long again?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's my magic's doing. Or some side effect to whatever was injected on my bloodstream", she shrugged.

"Long or short hair, you always look hot…Short hair makes your face more prominent. But the long hair, well, I have something to grab hold of when I make love to you", he joked. She threw a towel at him which he only caught as he laughed out loud.

"Go get me my food and I'll wait for you on the bed", she said grumpily.

"Yes, dear!", he winked. He was laughing as he left her in the bathroom trying to tame her once again long curly hair. _At least my Hermione is still her same bossy know-it-all self despite what that bastard did to her…_

* * *

Harry was busy setting a large bowl filled with a wide assortment of fruit along with a glass of fresh milk. Since his first round with Hermione is rather fast and rough, he plans to fulfill his promise of making love to her all night long.

So, he is now setting the surround sound system to play a sexy love song on repeat. He decided to play _I'll Make Love To You _by Boyz II Men in honor of the song he performed during the Hogwarts' Alumni Homecoming. _On Bended Knee, _his song of apology is also popularized by the same male RnB group.

Maybe he could conjure scented candles all around the master bedroom along with some rose petals on the bed. He plans to make this night as romantic as possible just so he could help clear Hermione's bad memories from her abduction.

Whatever dark memories from Karim Hajjar she must have seen, he knows that it will stay in her brilliant mind forever. So, if by making love to her is a step towards his wife's healing, then he damn will make sure that he will be giving her the love of her life tonight.

When everything is all set up, her food ready, and the sensual song is reverberating around the room, he levitated the tray as he made his way back towards their bedroom.

It was a good thing that he levitated the tray containing her food because what he saw as he opened the door made his jaw drop. Blood immediately flowed towards his groin when he saw his wife touching herself…

She had already raised her red silk nightgown over her breasts as she used one hand to play with her nipples and the other hand is slowly rubbing against her knickers. She was biting her bottom lip and her eyes were closed. Her hair spread all over a pillow.

"Harry!", she moaned.

_Fuck! She's touching herself while thinking of me! So sexy, _he stifled a groan.

He decided to just watch her pleasure herself to thoughts of him as he waved his hands all around. _Time to up my game, _he thought. He conjured scented candles that hovered all around the master bedroom. The sweet scent of vanilla and jasmine wafting in the air.

After that, he pointed a finger to the mattress his wife was laying on. He conjured petals of red roses that are scattered all over the bed.

He never had a honeymoon with Hermione. So, tonight could serve as a proxy of sorts for their wedding night.

When he noticed that she was about to pull her knickers down, he interrupted.

"I don't know if I'd be disappointed or proud that you did not wait for me, my love", his voice teasing.

Hermione opened her eyes and she turned towards him with a blush.

"Hey, Hermione", he smirked.

"What took you so long? I am still so hot and then the song was playing and then I – ", she blabbered but stopped when she noticed the floating candles.

"Like the candles and the flowers?", he asked with an eyebrow raised. Her hands groped on the bed and she gasped when red rose petals were now in her hands.

"Harry…this is so sweet", she remarked.

"Here you go, love", he carefully placed the tray on the bed.

"Come and join me", her voice sultry and beguiling as she patted the space beside her.

"Maybe later…you go eat your fruit…I'll take over what you started", he winked before leaning towards her so he could peck her lightly on the lips.

When he pulled away, he walked towards the edge of the bed. He knelt on the floor and then, to his wife's surprise, he dragged her down. Since he could now easily reach her from this angle, he wandlessly levitated her tray of food closer towards her. He added along a sticking charm on the glass of milk to avoid spilling. After that, he summoned a pillow and tucked it under her bum.

"Harry! What are you doing?", there was a shrill of surprise and arousal in her voice.

"Just eat love and let me do my thing", his voice husky as his lips grazed on her abdomen making her gasp.

"Aren't you listening to the song? _I'll make love to you like you want me to…for tonight is just your night… We're gonna celebrate, all through the night_", he whispered against her skin.

"Harry", she moaned as one of her hands now had a loose grip on his messy hair.

"Shhhh! Love, _relax…Let's go slow…I'm just gonna concentrate on you…_ Just eat Hermione, and let me take care of you", he said before he lowered her knickers down.

"Harry…please…stop teasing", she groaned.

"Eat, love…Let me make this a meal you'll never forget", his emerald green eyes briefly connected with her lust-filled eyes. He parted her legs as he pleasured her with his mouth while she moans and eats her fruits…

* * *

As Harry continued his slow sensual assault on Hermione, he could feel her getting sweaty. She was writhing in pleasure and she was calling out his name in sexy whispers…

He was enjoying this. He would never get tired of pleasuring Hermione.

To see her come undone from his ministrations is just a thing of beauty.

It's such a delight to finally be able to show her how much he loves her through physical intimacy.

"Harry! Stop! Make love to me! Now!", she screamed. He could tell that she's already reached her peak and is still so eager for more.

He stopped pleasuring her with his mouth and he looked up at her. She was flushed and her hair is even wilder than ever. He slowly stood up from his position on the floor as his eyes never ceased staring at his Hermione.

After all that they have been through together, during their Hogwarts years and the war, his stupidity during their one year together as husband and wife, the years he spent away from her, and finally meeting her again just feels so surreal…

He could not believe that this beautiful, strong, and intelligent woman is his…

"What are you still standing there for? Make love to me!", she yelled in frustration which made him chuckle. Every time she uses that bossy tone of hers, it fills his heart with hope that she would fully recover from the ordeal she faced at the hands of her kidnapper.

He hurriedly pulled his shirt off and then he lowered his boxers to the floor. His eyes never leaving hers as he undressed.

"Harry…", she whimpered.

"Coming love", he teased as he slowly joined her on the bed.

* * *

He laid down on her left side with his body facing hers. He wrapped her left leg on top of his waist and then, he finally complied with her wishes as he joined their bodies together in the most intimate of ways.

Their lips met in a loving and heated kiss. Since they were quick in the shower, he wants to take his time with her for this round so that they could both savor the feeling of just being together once again.

"You're safe, Hermione…I'll always save you", he whispered as he gazed into her chocolate brown eyes which are now blazing with lust.

"I know…You always do", she moaned in reply as their eyes remain to be connected.

He is slowly loving her as he pulled her closer to his chest. He was content to just make her feel his reassuring presence. His gentle thrusting is a physical expression of just how much he cares for her. He was showing her just how happy he was to be able to make her feel good.

"Does it feel good, love? Tell me, what do you want?", he said before pressing his lips to hers once again.

"Just…keep going…Don't stop!", the last part was said through gritted teeth since he started pounding deeper.

"I'm so lucky to have you in my life… Hermione Potter", he groaned.

Even if the way he is making love to her is very slow, it still feels so hot in the sense that they were so close…Their eyes never cease from gazing into each other… Their lips would constantly meet in slow loving kisses…

"I love you…Harry", she said as he felt her inner walls clenching him tight.

"I love you Hermione", he replied against her lips.

When he increased his pace just so she could reach her peak, she cried out his name in ecstasy. He drowned her screams of pleasure by repeatedly kissing her…every kiss a physical gesture of his love and devotion for her.

He did not reach his peak but it was alright. Her pleasure is more important since tonight is all for her.

* * *

As her eyes focused, indicating that her mind is now back to what is currently happening, after her zenith took her to the magical place of sensual pleasure, she looked at him with her mouth agape.

"Harry…you didn't – "

"It's alright, love. That one and everything else that happens tonight is all about you", he said with a lazy smile as he pulled out of her body. He would never tire of watching her reach her peak because of his loving.

"That's…not…fair", she is still breathless. He could even hear the pounding of her heart against her chest since they were pressed against each other, skin to skin.

"I'll be fine, love…Here, eat some more", he wandlessly summoned a strawberry before gently feeding it to her. He also handed her the glass of milk which she finished in one gulp. After that, she opened her mouth so he could feed her another piece of strawberry.

"You know I'm all about fairness, Lord Potter", her eyes sparkled with mischief and determination as she licked the juices of the strawberry after swallowing the succulent fruit. He was shocked when she threw the glass haphazardly on the floor. He could hear the glass crashing on the floor as it broke in shards.

"Hermione!", he growled. His little minx straddled him and then she impaled herself on him in one deep thrust.

"Make love to me like you mean it, Lord Potter!", she commanded.

"I meant…everything…we just did", he moaned.

"Fine! Then, make love to me until you scream your release", she rolled her eyes as she sucked on another strawberry.

"Oh, you asked for it, Lady Potter!", he hissed since at this angle, he was buried deep inside of her. With a strong grip on her waist, he pushed upwards which she eagerly met with a downward movement of her hips…

It was over quickly as they screamed each other's name once again. This time, he emptied himself deep inside of her.

"There…now we're…even", she muttered before pecking him on the lips. He gave out a breathy chuckle.

"Love?", he whispered.

"Hmmm?", her forehead pressed against his chest. Both of them are still panting heavily.

"When…are we…telling your parents…and friends that you're alright?", he asked as he stroked her now sweaty chestnut curls.

"We can call them…my parents…send Patronus to friends…Take me somewhere…Vacation?", she replied sleepily.

Sensing that she is now tired, he levitated what's left of the fruit on the tray towards the nightstand. He gently lifted her off of his body before letting her roll on the mattress beside him.

"We'll do that love. Do you want to go to Black Island? It's a tropical paradise and it will be just us and no one else", he used a hand to push away the curls that are covering her face.

"Okay…sounds good…maybe…sex on the beach will mean more to me…than a cocktail from now on", she tried to joke despite her sleepiness.

"We'll leave for Black Island tomorrow afternoon. I have to set up some arrangements before we go", he said before kissing the top of her head.

Hermione yawned and snuggled closer to him. Her arm wrapped around his chest. He pulled her closer by settling an arm around her waist. He magically adjusted the covers to keep them warm. Their lovemaking caused the sheets to be bunched up all around the bed and some parts of it are hanging loosely while the rest are on the floor. So, he had to wandlessly make adjustments to keep them comfortable.

When Hermione's breathing became calm and steady, he could tell that she already fell asleep.

"I love you, Hermione. I'll keep you safe, always", he promised before he joined her in the land of dreams.

* * *

The next day, after informing her parents and their friends that she is so much better now, Harry portkeyed them to Black Island. Indeed, he showed Hermione that _Sex on the Beach _is more than just a cocktail drink as he lazily loved her on the white sand…

While there, they forgot about the world and just focused on loving each other.

It was a respite that both of them needed after all they have been through these past few months…

They played on the private island just like happy and carefree children as they frolicked on the beach…

He took her to the deeper waters as they used _gillyweed _to breathe underwater. They had fun while using the magical herb just to be able to see the sea creatures and the corals…

They went on romantic boat rides and tried but failed to catch any fish…

Really, after more than a decade, Harry and Hermione Potter finally went on their very well-deserved honeymoon.

They forgot about all their responsibilities even for a little while.

Besides, they have to talk about the big decision that they have to make.


End file.
